


Proportional Response

by WhoaNellie



Series: Twist of Fate Universe (Star Trek Voyager) [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaNellie/pseuds/WhoaNellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP--Chakotay teaches Sassy about contact, response and the proper treatment of Starfleet officers. Originally posted to ASC on December 01, 2005.</p><p>Although this story can stand alone it occurs in the Whoa Nellie "Twist of Fate" series breaking off from canon early season 5 shortly after the episode "Night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proportional Response

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twist of Fate: Proportional Response  
> Author: Whoa Nellie (whoa_nellie40@hotmail.com)  
> Originally posted to ASC on December 01, 2005.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story does stand on its own, not necessary to have read the previous stories except for more detailed background information on Ceshlyta and how she got there.
> 
> Previous stories from the Twist of Fate storyline (in order): Blessings of the Sky Spirits, Wyrd, What Comes Naturally, Fresh Perspective, Culinary Delights, Chaos Theory, Unforeseen Circumstance, A Matter of Definition, Love and Copulation, Million Kilometer High Club, Comings and Goings, Bare Necessities, Vulnerability, When in Rome, Reporting for Duty and Rights and Wrongs.
> 
> Background: Ceshlyta is Chakotay's wife and soulmate. She is descended from the Inheritors through a different tribe and was joined with Chakotay in a wedding at the Temple of the Sky Spirits before they put her on Voyager. She was a Professor of Botany on Earth when the Sky Spirits joined their souls, intertwined their life paths and put her on Voyager. Her nickname, used by most of the other crew members, is Sassy.
> 
> Acknowledgments: Paramount owns all the marbles, we just have a lot more fun playing with them.  
> Feedback is always appreciated, posted or e-mail.
> 
> Whoa Nellie's Star Trek Fan Fiction Stories
> 
> http://sites.google.com/site/whoanelliestartrekfanfiction/

PROPORTIONAL RESPONSE

The away team materialized in the middle of Sickbay. Chakotay was laying on the floor with blood pouring from an obviously-broken nose and completely unconscious. Neither Harry nor Tom bore any signs of injury; they immediately got to work moving the First Officer onto a biobed. Professor Ceshlyta, her hand carefully cradled against her body, watched worriedly as they worked on her husband before forcing her gaze away to get the EMH's attention. "Doctor, over here."

The EMH flipped open a tricorder as he hurried over to the bed where Sassy had laid her hand down. "Mr. Paris, how's the Commander?"

"Concussion, broken nose and hairline fracture of the left cheekbone," Tom reported. "He should be coming around any minute. You'd think his head would be a lot harder than that."

"I'm not reading anything wrong with your hand," the Doctor commented curiously to Sassy.

Sassy grabbed his uniform and dragged his head down to the biobed. "That is what I need you for."

Squinting, he realized that there was a miniature creature laying on the biobed. "A bug?"

Janeway hurried into Sickbay accompanied by Tuvok and a security team. She glanced briefly at Tom and Harry hovering over an unconscious Chakotay and continued on to the EMH for an update. The away team's request for transport directly to Sickbay had come from Sassy instead of Chakotay, which was unusual enough; but she had also indicated five to beam up even though sensors hadn't detected a fifth life sign in the area. "Doctor?"

"Commander Chakotay has a couple of minor fractures and a concussion that Mr. Paris is tending to," the EMH informed her. "Apparently Professor Ceshlyta has bugs."

"It's a person," Sassy snapped.

Tuvok gestured for the security team to surround the bed although they didn't draw phasers. "You should not have brought an alien onboard without authorization."

The Doctor gestured with his tricorder. "Just what am I supposed to do? Even with a microscope to see the patient, none of my equipment is small enough to be of any use."

Sassy turned to Janeway with a desperate plea. "He's hurt and it's all my fault. They're sentient, I saw evidence of crop cultivation and called Chakotay over to look at what I thought were young sprouts and he walked right through the center of their village. I didn't see them until after I'd called to Chakotay; he didn't know they were there. He stepped on this one and he would have stepped on several others if I hadn't pushed him back. This is all my fault; please, we have to help."

Janeway stepped behind the nearby computer console. "Mr. Kim, over here, please."

In just a moment, Harry's fingers were dancing across the controls. The EMH abruptly disappeared only to reappear on the biobed, one centimeter tall. He immediately began jumping up and down on the bed, waving his arms wildly and yelling at the top of his tiny lungs.

"What's he saying?" Janeway asked.

Harry wrinkled his brow in concentration. "I can't boost the volume on his communicator enough . . . wait a sec." He hit his communicator. "Harry to Seven, prepare for site-to-site transport. You're needed in Sickbay immediately."

"Acknowledged."

"Seven's hearing is probably good enough for her to hear what he's saying," Harry explained to Janeway as he accessed the transport controls and Seven materialized beside him.

Seven quickly grasped the nature of the situation and knelt beside the biobed. "He requires a medical tricorder and is unhappy with your presumptuous alteration of his size."

"Mr. Kim was acting on my instructions to allow the Doctor to treat his patient," Janeway replied. "In this case, as he himself pointed out, size was very important; shrinkage was necessary."

Meanwhile Harry had accessed the database and a tray of miniaturized medical instruments materialized on the bed near the EMH.

"I do not believe that suggestion is anatomically possible," Seven was telling the Doctor. "Nor will I convey that suggestion to the Captain."

"How is the patient?" Janeway asked, ignoring the Doctor's outburst. She could well imagine what his suggestion had been.

Seven listened intently for a moment. "The alien is humanoid; he has suffered several broken bones and internal injuries and will require surgery. The Doctor is requesting a hypospray and a sterile field around this bed."

When Janeway took over, shrinking the Doctor to try to help the alien, Sassy went over to check on Chakotay. He was starting to come around and she combed her fingers through his short, dark hair in a tentative effort to soothe him. Picking up a damp cloth that Tom had retrieved from the replicator, she looked to the medic for approval before gently wiping the blood away from his face and neck. "Will he be all right?" she whispered to Tom.

"He'll be fine," the patient himself whispered back. He captured the hand cleaning him and kissed the back of it. "It's hardly the first time my nose has been broken."

"I'm so sorry, Chakotay," she said with tears trickling down her cheek.

"What for?"

She allowed him to pull her down to sit beside him on the biobed. "You . . . this . . . I noticed signs of sentient life. At first I thought they were new sprouts because of their size but when I called to you I saw these tiny people trying to hide in the groundcover. You walked right through them to get to me. You stepped on one and were about to step down on a whole group of women and children. I grabbed your foot to stop you and you fell backward."

"You slammed into a tree head-first," Tom finished as he worked on Chakotay's face. "Apparently the whole 'wooden Indian' thing is a myth because your head is definitely not as hard as a tree. It's not serious, I don't even need Dr. Doolittle over there to help--emphasis on the little at the moment," he chortled.

Cradling her husband's hand, Sassy absently corrected him. "Actually Gulliver met the Lilliputians; Dr. Doolittle spoke to animals."

"What?" Chakotay was trying to sort everything out but they didn't seem to be making any sense.

Tom used the tricorder to check his handiwork on Chakotay's nose before starting on his cheek. "Harry shrunk the Doctor so he could check on the little, alien guy. He's still alive, the Doc's working on him now."

"I'm sorry," Sassy reiterated. "This is all my fault. If I'd looked before I got your attention, that guy wouldn't have been in any danger to begin with and I wouldn't have hurt you."

"You know," Tom spoke up, administering a hypospray to the First Officer. "Given Chakotay's broken face and B'Elanna's broken jaw, if you ever get tired of botany, Tuvok could probably use you in Security."

Chuckling, Chakotay sat up and dropped a perfunctory kiss on the tip of her adorable nose before she could react to the medic's comment. "You were the one who realized that we were intruding in someone's home and you kept my big feet from killing anyone. You have nothing to feel guilty for; although he's got a point about that violent streak of yours."

"Chakotay, please," she knew he was bantering but after everything she just wasn't up for it.

Chakotay caressed her face. "If it'll make you feel better, you can do penance later."

Janeway wandered over to check on her First Officer. "How is he, Tom?"

Tom snapped the tricorder shut and laid it down. "Done; he can go back to his quarters. Doc'll want to see him tomorrow for a follow-up, but otherwise he's fine."

"Good," she nodded. "Why don't you see if there's anything you can do to help the Doctor."

Tom regarded her suspiciously. "I don't want to be short."

Before Chakotay could make the comment that sprang to mind, Sassy's hand covered his lips. He watched the medic walk away and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Go on back to your quarters," Janeway told him. "We'll debrief tomorrow. The Doctor is confident that the alien will recover; we'll get him back to his people as soon as he's well enough."

........................................

"Kathryn called while you were in the shower," Sassy said. They were having a light dinner back in their quarters. "The little guy is going to be fine. He's conscious and the Doctor is talking to him, explaining what happened--at least as much as he can."

Chakotay dabbed at his mouth. "How technologically advanced are they?"

"Not very," she sighed. "I really messed up, I know. The little people are aware of 'giants' as they call us and as far as this one is concerned, he was taken to a village of giants for medical care. He's surprised but impressed that a little person is a doctor among giants but Kathryn thinks it best to let him think that rather than try to explain the technology. I know I shouldn't have brought him onboard without permission; I just couldn't leave him there to die. He's barely a centimeter tall, how much danger could he possibly pose to the ship?"

He sighed, laying his napkin on the table beside the empty soup bowl. "That's not the point, mi aalm. The Prime Directive forbids interference in primitive cultures for a reason. We've been through this before."

"I know, but in this case we had--I had already interfered," she argued. "My actions and lack of perception was going to kill that man. What if he was important to their society?"

"This was an accident; everybody has bad first contact encounters at one time or another. You learn from them and go on. I'm grateful that your actions prevented me from killing anyone and it doesn't sound like Captain Janeway thought there was any serious harm done this time."

Sassy closed her eyes and lowered her head. "But there shouldn't be a next time, I know."

"In the meantime," Chakotay stood and skirted the table to draw her to her feet. "There's still the very serious matter of assaulting the First Officer of a Federation starship. I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished."

Smiling tenderly at the sensuous expression on his face that underscored the playful nature of his comment, she moved closer. Her lips brushed soft kisses along his jaw and up around his cheek and nose. "Don't I get a chance to kiss it better?"

He swept her up into his arms, dropping a quick kiss on those luscious lips thrust out in a mock pout. "Well, I'll willing to give you a chance to plead."

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her husband carried her easily into the bedroom. He wasn't cross with her for his injuries or her actions and the wave of relief that crossed at that realization was followed by a tingle of anticipation. He was obviously in a playful mood tonight. She nuzzled his cheek, warm and secure in the strong arms that held her. When he set her on her feet beside the bed and reached for the fastening of her jumpsuit, she stopped him. "Let me."

He should still be lecturing her, he should be giving her an exhaustive lesson in first contact procedures, he knew there were any number of things he should be doing at that moment. His hands dropped to span her waist and he nodded, allowing her to pull open his uniform jacket. Her small hands effortlessly dispensed with the jacket, tunic and undershirt, then she dropped to her knees. His body leapt at the erotic image of his beautiful, Indian princess kneeling at his feet. He rested his hands on her shoulders to balance himself as she lifted first one foot and then the other to remove his boots. One of her hands glided lingeringly across his chest and down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. He sucked in a sharp breath and his fingers tightened on her shoulders in response to the sparks that her hand provoked. When she had pulled his pants and underwear off, he expected her to stand back up so he stumbled, caught off-guard at the feel of her tongue dragging heavily up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Muttering softly, his hands moved up to entangle themselves in her long, dark hair at the exact moment that her hands gripped his hips to pull him closer. His body twitched uncontrollably as she licked up the other thigh but instead of feeling the heat of her mouth on his hard, straining length, she completely enveloped the bulge directly below it and started massaging it with her tongue. The sensations were indescribable. Fireworks were exploding in his hips and he was only vaguely aware of the fingernails digging into his buttocks in an effort to hold him still. Eventually her mouth moved higher and began moving rhythmically. Occasionally her tongue would swirl around him without missing a beat. His hips rocked forward in time with the bobbing of her head and he closed his eyes, just savoring the sweet sensations. When he felt the familiar tightening of his muscles, he tried to pull her away but she resisted and increased the pressure of her mouth. Surrendering to the pleasure, his hips jerked with his release.

Sassy kissed her way up his body, pausing to flick both of the dark, hard nipples of his smooth, bronze chest before her lips reached his. "See, I kissed it all better."

"I wasn't hurt there," he pointed out with a grin. "Besides, you still have an important lesson to learn about the respect due a Starfleet officer."

She shivered from the way his breath wafted across her cheek, the erotic timbre of his voice shooting straight through her. The easy sense of enjoyment she felt from the leisurely pleasuring of her husband was replaced with a heady sense of anticipation. His eyes were dark with desire and they held her entranced in their depths. The sound of her jumpsuit snaps being pulled open echoed through the room, each one spiking her heartbeat. His large hands glided gently along her skin, pushing the fabric down to fall in a heap around her ankles. The warmth of his palms skimming across her stomach and around her waist to unhook her bra was tantalizing yet maddening. Without doing anything overtly sexual, the fact that his hands never left her body was building an intense arousal. She arched against him when his fingers slid beneath the waistband of her underwear to send it down to join the pile of fabric bunched around her ankles. Her lips welcomed his, parting to invite his tongue into her mouth. Feeling his hands holding her, she relaxed into his embrace and allowed him to lower her to lay across the bed with her legs draped over the side. She moaned at the loss of contact and her hands rose to clutch the comforter above her head as he slid down to kneel beside the bed.

Grateful for his earlier orgasm, Chakotay settled himself comfortably in preparation for a long, lingering enjoyment of his wife. He stroked the length of one tawny leg and then the other, smiling at the sight of muscles dancing beneath the skin. Freeing her legs and shoving her clothes away, he spread her thighs apart and leaned forward to place a kiss on her abdomen. Her hips bucked under his lips, her breathing already unsteady. He held her firmly and began licking and nibbling his way up one of her lean, toned thighs. She gave herself so completely, without any reservation at all and his heart never failed to jump at her uninhibited, passionate responses. Her whimpers increased in pitch the closer his mouth got to the glistening juncture of her thighs only to die down when his mouth moved away to start an identical journey up her other leg.

She was so hot, her body was throbbing and every touch was like fire. Her hands couldn't quite reach him where he was sitting so she had to settle for clutching at the comforter beneath her. This was where everything and everyone melted away, this time with just them was a haven from the rest of the universe. She always felt cherished and loved in his arms. Gasping when his mouth finally closed over the aching, pulsing part of her, his tongue quickly brought her to orgasm. Even before she'd finished crying out her release, his tongue penetrated her and began re-firing her desires. His mouth was relentless with his strong hands holding her legs splayed open and firmly against the bed. She was struggling for breath, pleasure and need swirling chaotically through her. The endless tremors racing through her body grew gradually sharper as he slowly and patiently coaxed a second climax from her. She collapsed against the bedding, completely spent.

He stood up and paused to gaze down at the sated expression on Sassy's face. He slid his arms under her to shift her around so that she was laying full-length on the bed and crawled in to stretch out beside her. His body was stirring again, but he was content to toy with the perfect, responsive body beside him for a while longer. He easily captured her hands and drew them up over her head, trapping them there with one of his larger hands. One muscled thigh covered her legs to hold them still although she was currently too relaxed to move--that was going to change. Waiting for her eyes to open, he arched an eyebrow and looked down at her. "You've kissed it all better and pled your case, but tradition must still be observed."

In spite of her earlier orgasms, a powerful surge of arousal swept through her. His body was pressed against her, pinning her to the bed. With her arms stretched over her head, she was completely helpless and exposed for whatever he wanted to do. His head lowered and his lips crushed hers in a deep, demanding kiss. She arched herself up against him, totally caught up in the pleasure of the moment. Gasping into his mouth at the feel of his finger slipping between her thighs to stroke the still-quivering, sensitized flesh there, she squirmed restlessly and wondered if she could ever get enough of this incredible man. After tormenting her only long enough to ignite her smoldering passions and bring them to a boil, his fingers slowly trailed up her body leaving a path of moisture behind them.

Breaking the kiss, his lips traveled down the smooth column of her throat. "Floggings are very traditional," he murmured against her skin.

She couldn't speak, her words got trapped in her throat to emerge as excited whimpers. His tongue flicked hard against her skin, each stroke a burning lash of sensation. His erotic tongue-lashing had her writhing desperately against his hands by the time his mouth worked its way slowly around her breasts. He latched onto one hardened, straining nipple and began sucking strongly on it while his fingers once again slipped down between her legs to stimulate her intimately. She didn't want this to ever end, pure bliss was weaving its way through her, creating a delicious euphoria. His mouth moved over to her other breast and his fingers began sliding in and out of her body in concert with his thumb flicking across her inflamed flesh. Time just seemed to stand still.

The sounds of her, completely abandoned to pleasure soon had his body hard and throbbing. Her squirming kept bringing her hip in contact with him, rubbing against him and creating a wild intensity. His fingers pressed into her harder, wanting to feel her body climax one more time before he entered her. the muscles were clutching at him, he could tell she was getting closer. He licked and kissed his way down the flat plane of her stomach to thrust his tongue into the indentation of her belly button and smiled against her sweat dampened skin when her body bucked violently. He settled himself between her trembling thighs and claimed her lips in a brief, demanding kiss. "A good First Officer knows exactly how to exact his kilogram of flesh."

Even completely exhausted, his body driving into her and filling her felt wonderful. She spread her legs further apart and held onto his shoulders after he released her hands. Her body was quivering uncontrollably with increasing pleasure, enhanced by the powerful stroking of his body. An endless stream of orgasms gripped her but the driving thrusts of his body never slowed. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more of this overwhelming pleasure, he reached down to pull her knees up so he could bury himself even deeper. An eternity of pleasure, desire, love and bliss passed by before his body slammed into her one last time and a strong release ripped through him.

Chakotay collapsed against her and rolled to lay beside her as their racing hearts and labored breathing slowly returned to normal. "I hope you learned your lesson," he gasped. "Lack of respect for Starfleet officers has severe consequences."

"May I ask a question?" Sassy asked, kissing the damp, smooth skin of his chest.

"You may, wife."

"In boxing parlay, would I have scored a TKO or a KO on you earlier?" She broke off laughing when he reached out and began tickling her mercilessly.

Pulling her down against him, he called for the lights to dim and maneuvered them both under the comforter. "Remind me to give you another lesson tomorrow."

"It's at the very top of my to-do list for tomorrow and the day after and the day after that and the next . . "

**FINIS**


End file.
